


Why Did I Ask?

by haldoor



Series: Licking [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd, other than running it by my partner in crime<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny has no idea what he's doing<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did I Ask?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 4 of our **Licking** series.
> 
>  **Previous Parts:**  
>  Part 1: **We Should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 2: **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3: **Is This a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**

"Yes, thank you; thank you very much." Danny rushed the words out, hanging up the phone before 'Tony' could say any more.

Danny shut his eyes then rapidly opened them again at the sight behind his lids. Steve, body arched, as his come hit Danny in the face. _Yes, Tony, thank you very much for that mental image_.

Jesus! What on earth was he thinking? Actually making a call to one of Steve's 'references'? Christ, you'd think he was entertaining thoughts of _letting_ Steve lick him. Would he be willing to lick his own come off Danny's face?

 _Fuck!_ Where did that idea come from?

Danny shook his head to escape the images that were still threatening, and tossed his phone onto the bed like it was the source of all evil, before heading for the fridge to find a beer.

~//~

Two beers later and a short snooze in front of a baseball game had Danny thinking once more about the call he'd made. He picked up his phone and typed out a message to Steve.

_Tony said to me: “He’s great. He won’t come all over your face unless you ask him to.”_

His heart thudded a little as his thumb hovered over the send button. Was he just causing himself more grief by letting Steve know he'd called someone on the list? Very probably. He wavered for a few more seconds, and then pressed the key.

Dropping his cell again, he wiped his hand over his face and scowled at the score on the TV screen. Sucking more beer down, he glanced at the phone several times in the next few minutes as if he could will Steve to reply.

Nothing.

Either the guy was purposely trying to make him sweat or he was off swimming. Danny resolutely didn't want to think about any other form of exercise Steve might be getting, although the thought of swimming made him picture Steve emerging from the ocean, water dripping off his chiseled face and perfect abs.

He blinked the image away and, deepening his scowl, grabbed his cell again, rapidly typing in _I hate you so much_. This time he hit send without pausing.

Ten minutes later with still no reply from Steve, Danny shut off the TV and went to find another beer. As he reached for it, another thought occurred to him. What if Steve had figured Danny would only ring the first name on the list and he'd pre-warned the guy? What if it was a set-up after all?

He shook his head and abandoned the beer, going back to his phone and finding the list once again. Scanning the names, he bit at his lip. La-keysha? No; no way. One thing he did _not_ need to hear was how much Steve enjoying _pegging_ for Chrissakes.

'Mac' was at number four. Mac was a name that conjured up some guy built like a lumberjack that wouldn't be caught dead in bed with another man. And no-one ever chose number four; number four wasn't even a medal at the Olympics. Steve would never expect he'd call someone that far down the list, would he?

Danny dialed before he chickened out, hoping the alcohol already in his system would make it easier.

"Yo," came the strong voice at the other end of the line, making Danny grin. He sounded exactly how Danny had pictured him.

"You're Mac?"

"That's me, in the flesh. And you are?"

"My name's Danny Williams. I'm a friend of Steve McGarrett's."

"A _friend_ friend?" There was a low laugh. "He using me as a reference again?"

" _Again?_ " Danny couldn't help echoing.

Mac laughed again, making it sound dirty this time. "Wouldn't be the first time. I'd call him an arrogant bastard, but in truth... he's worth it. Look, if you're not sure, don't worry about it. He's good either way."

"Either way?" Danny moved the phone away from his ear and stared at it incredulously before bringing it back to catch Mac's words halfway through a sentence.

"...tight as hell. But he can give like you wouldn't believe too. Flexible? Hell yeah. I remember this one time when he sucked-"

"Yes, okay, thank you. That's brilliant, just perfect, thank you very much."

"Okay, whatever. And hey, Danny?"

Despite himself, Danny asked, "What?"

"If you're not going to take him up on his offer, tell him I'm free these days and he should call me."

Danny had no idea why he felt a buzz of anger at the idea. "Will do. Thanks for your help."

He cut the connection and dropped the phone in favor of putting his head in his hands.

He was so fucked.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> And **kaige68** has done it again! She picked up the baton and ran with it; go here to read [Would I Lie to You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)


End file.
